Il est mon ami
by Zairyo
Summary: Une univers alternative de ' He is my master ' ou Yoshitaka est un garçon gentil et attentionné qui traite ses employé comme ses amis et qui fait toujours passé les autres avant lui même . Sa vie sera t'elle mieux que dans l'anime original ? A vous d'en jugé
1. Chapter 1

Dans une petite maison mais très jolie maison de la ville de Tokyo , deux jeune fille venait de sortir en ne laissant rien d'autre qu'une simple note sur le bureau de chambre .

La première était une jeune fille de 15 ans de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bleu - noir , semi long et lisse et de doux yeux bleu . Elle avait un visage doux mais tout de même mature et elle avait un corps très développé pour son âge .

La deuxième était une jeune fille de 14 ans un peu plus petite avec de long cheveux blond coiffé en deux nattes avec des élastiques rouge et de doux yeux noisette . Elle avait un visage très enfantin et un air très joueur à un point qu'on pourrait facilement la croire plus jeune que ce qu'elle est .

" Tu es certaine de vouloir me suivre Izumi ? " demanda la petite fille blonde

" Bien évidemment Mitsuki , jamais je ne te laisserai tomber . " dit Izumi en lui caressant la tête " Je suis sûr qu'un jour papa et maman comprendront notre décision et ne t'en fais pas je suis certaine que l'on arrivera à s'en sortir toute seul . "

Elles ont commencé a voyagé dans toute la ville en ce nourrissant grâce à leur provision dans leur sac et a leur économie qu'elles avaient faite ces derniers temps . Elles ont cherchés un travail dans toute les branches possible pour gagner de quoi ce loger . Mais qui voudrait engager des filles si jeune dans une ville aussi commercial que Tokyo ? Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'elles traversaient la ville , elles n'avaient toujours pas trouver de travail et leur vivre commencé vraiment à s'épuiser .

" C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout . " pensa Izumi la tête basse " Personne ne veut nous donner de travail . Si ça continue comme ça alors . . "

" Izumi ! " hurla Mitsuki excité comme une puce " Regarde ! C'est notre jour de chance ! "

" Quoi ? Tu as vu un chien cette fois ? "

" Non , regarde . "

Izumi a vu une affiche collé a côté d'un immense portail et elle l'a lu .

" Manoir recherche servant(e) de toute urgence , logement sur place . " lu Izumi " Je reconnais que c'est intéressant . "

" Je veux que c'est intéressant " dit Mitsuki si excité que ses joues tourné au rose " C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! "

" Ne rêve pas trop Mitsuki . " soupira Izumi " Si tu veux mon avis le propriétaire va encore dire que l'on est trop jeune et qu'on devrait retourné chez nos parents . "

" Tu n'as pas lu la suite de l'affiche ? "

Izumi a mieux regarder et a vu une autre phrase .

" Attention poste exclusivement réserver à ceux ayant entre 12 et 18 ans . " lu Izumi surprise " Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut cela mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre . D'un autre côté tu sais bien que les taches des servantes comme le ménage ou la cuisine ne sont vraiment pas faite pour moi . "

" Mais ce n'est pas grave nous allons enfin avoir un logement ! C'est pas génial ? En plus sa va être amusant . " dit Mitsuki en sautillant avant de faire des yeux de chien battu " Allez Izumi tu sais bien que je ne me trompe jamais . "

" Bon d'accord . " dit Izumi ne pouvant pas résister à ces yeux " Après tout cela ne coûte rien d'essayer . "

Elles sont entrée dans la propriété et ont été époustouflée . Il s'agissait d'un immense manoir d'au moins 4000 mètres carrée avec un immense jardin aussi grand qu'une forêt décoré comme un parc japonais avec des lac relié par des petits fleuve .

" Woaw regarde ça Izumi . " dit Mitsuki en se mettant à genou devant un lac pour regarder les poissons " Ce sont des carpes Koi , des poissons très rare un seul vaux facilement entre 300 000 et 400 000 yens ( entre 2600 et 3700 $ ) . "

" Ne t'approche pas comme ça Mitsuki ou tu vas tombé . " dit Izumi , mais ironiquement en s'approchant c'est elle qui est tombé dans le lac faisant fuir les poissons " L'eau est glacial . "

" Qu'est ce que tu disais Izumi ? " gloussa Mitsuki en l'aidant à sortir de l'eau

" Oh la ferme . " grogna Izumi en grelottant " Nous n'avons plus de vêtement sec donc dépêchons nous d'entrer pour que je puisse me sécher .

Elles ont sonnés et une voix venant d'un micro intérieur leur a parlé .

" Bonjours . " une voix très roc mais aimable a salué " C'est a quelle sujet ? "

" Bonjours nous sommes là pour l'annonce d'offre d'emploi . "

" Déjà ? Eh bien c'est inattendu nous n'avons collé l'affiche que hier . " dit la voix " Malheureusement , vous tombez plutôt mal le chef n'est pas ici . Il est partit faire les courses "

" Vous allez me dire que le propriétaire de cette immense manoir fais ses courses lui même ?! " demanda Izumi choqué

" Que voulez-vous ? Il y en a qui ne veulent pas ce faire aider dans certaine circonstance . "

" Et il sera de retour quand ? " demanda Mitsuki

" Oh le connaissant et vu qu'il est partit au centre commercial faire ses comptes du mois cela ne sera pas avant les environs de 21 h 30 . " répondit la voix " A votre place je reviendrai demain . "

" Nous n'avons nulle-part où aller de toute façon ATCHOUM . " éternua Izumi " Cela vous dérange si on l'attend dans votre jardin ? ATCHOUM . "

" Faites comme bon vous semble . " dit la voix " Mais dite moi madame . Cela n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme . "

" Ne vous en faite pas ATCHOUM . Je suis juste tomber dans le lac , ATCHOUM . "

" Je vois . " murmura la voix " Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous laissez entrer temps que le chef n'est pas ici mais je vais quand même vous envoyez des serviette et des vêtements sec par le conteneur à colis sinon le chef va me tomber dessus pour vous avoir laisser dans le besoin . "

" Très gentil de votre part , merci ATCHOUM . "

Des serviettes et des vêtements sec ont était envoyé comme promis mais contre toute attente Izumi a réussi à ce débrouillé pour tomber à l'eau une deuxième fois la trempant à nouveau . Le ciel était maintenant sombre et elles étaient toute les deux assise autour d'un feu de camps alors que Izumi était nu enveloppé d'une épaisse couverture .

" Tu m'impressionnes Izumi , tu as réussi a tombé dans le même lac deux fois dans la même journée . " dit Mitsuki

" Que veux-tu Mitsuki ? Il y a des jours comme ça . " grelotta Izumi

" Tiens c'est pour toi . " dit-elle toute sourire en lui tendant un pain fourré à la crème " Ils n'ont pas pris l'eau . Tu te souviens on les a achetés ce matin . "

" Oui mais je préfère qu'on partage " dit Izumi en coupant le pain en deux partis égal " Tiens "

" Merci . " dit Mitsuki en acceptant

" Dit tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à boire ? Une boisson chaude de préférence ? "

" Voyons voir . " dit-elle en ouvrant son sac " J'ai mon baladeur , mes disques préférer , mon jeu de carte et mes boucle d'oreille en argent . "

" Tu devrais redéfinir des priorités . Les choses ne vont vraiment pas fort . " soupira Izumi " Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîner la dedans . "

" Voyons Izumi tu ne m'as forcé en rien . J'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette aventure toute seul . " dit Mitsuki joyeuse " Et tu sais même si on ne décroche pas ce travail ce n'est pas si important . "

" Comment peux-tu dire ça ? " demanda Izumi très choqué " Nous ne pouvons pas vivre comme ça éternellement ! "

" Je sais . " dit Mitsuki avec un grand sourire d'ange

" Désolé Mitsuki je me suis emporté . " soupira Izumi avant de voir un cahier par terre et de voir que des plan de maison vu en coupe étaient dessiné dedans . " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Les plan de notre futur maison . " répondit Mitsuki " Il y aura trois grande chambre , les nôtres seront séparer par une fine cloison et de l'autre côté de la maison la chambre des parents avec Karin qui dors tout le temps avec eux . De cette façon on pourra tous vivre ensemble tout en gardant notre indépendance . "

" C'est plutôt bien trouver mais quitte a rêvé de la maison idéal je préfère celle que j'ai faite à la maternelle car contrairement à celle-ci , elle était très original . "

" C'était quoi ? "

" Eh bien voilà , ma maison je l'avais imaginer dans un arbre , les pièce serait situé dans le tronc et les meubles seraient tous fait à partir du bois extrait de l'arbre . "

" C'est n'importe quoi ton truc . " dit Mitsuki en imaginant cette idée

" Eh ! J'étais encore toute petite quand j'ai dessiné ce plan ! "

" Tu critiques ma maison mais elle au moins elle a une cuisine équiper et un système de sécurité qui nous permettrait de vendre le surplus d'électricité à des compagnie électrique , sans parler d'une salle de bain moderne avec piscine et jacuzzi . "

" Oui mais la mienne est unique car à mesure ou l'arbre pousse la maison elle , elle s'agrandi ! " dit Izumi alors que sa sœur n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire la faisant rougir " Arrête de te moquer de moi , sinon sa va aller mal pour toi ! "

Un vent de nuit est passé coupant leur conversation

" J'ai froid . " dit Izumi en grelottant

" Et moi j'ai faim . " dit Mitsuki en ce tenant le ventre

" Si ça continue on va finir comme la fille aux allumettes . " murmura Izumi

Un peu plus tard Izumi a remis ses vêtements plus ou moins sec et les deux sœurs ce sont blottis l'une sur l'autre en se partageant la couverture .

" Ne prend pas toute la couverture . " dit Mitsuki en tirant

" Je suis plus grande que toi donc il m'en faut plus . " gloussa Izumi

Elles ont alors entendu sifflé et ont écoutés curieuse . Après quelque seconde elles ont vu un jeune homme avec un gros sac de course dans chaque main qui marchait dans leur direction .

Il devait avoir à peu près l'âge d'Izumi et faisant environ une demi tête de plus qu'elle . Il avait des cheveux court et brun-roux lisse légèrement épineux au bout et des yeux dorés plutôt doux pour un garçon . Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche par dessus un t-shirt rouge et d'un pantalon bleu .

Quand il les a finalement remarqué il a ouvert grand les yeux et c'est approché d'elles .

" Bonjours . " dit-il gentiment " Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? "

" Bonjours . " dit Mitsuki avec son grand sourire " Nous sommes très intéressé par l'annonce de l'offre d'emploi et nous attendons le maître des lieux . "

" Eh bien il est arrivé mesdames . " gloussa t'il avant de se mettre à genou comme elle " Et il est devant vous . "

" C'est toi le chef des lieux ?! " demanda Izumi très surprise " Tu ne serais pas plutôt son fils ? "

" Non c'est bien moi . " dit-il avant de voir que Izumi grelotté " Est-ce que sa va ? Tu as l'air frigorifié . "

" Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi c'est juste que . . " commença Izumi trop gêner pour finir sa phrase

" Elle est tombé dans la rivière . " finit Mitsuki " Un de tes employé lui a donné des vêtements sec et une serviette mais à peine sèche , elle est tombé une deuxième fois . "

" MITSUKI ! " hurla sa sœur toute rouge

" Sa c'est de la maladresse ou je m'y connait pas . " ria t'il faisant encore plus rougir Izumi " Mais passer rigolade , tu dois avoir froid non ? Et vu le contenu de vos sac vous devez vraiment être affamer . "

" Oui . " dit Mitsuki en faisant la moue tout en tenant son ventre

" Eh bien suivez moi à l'intérieur . " dit-il en les aidants à ce levait " Vous allez d'abord prendre un bain et un dîner vous sera servit , on discutera après . "

" Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? " demanda Izumi avec des yeux méfiant " C'est louche . "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda t'il avant de sourire " Vous avez besoin d'aide et moi je suis en mesure de vous l'apportez donc je vais vous la donner . Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une raison ? "

" Arrête de te poser des questions Izumi ! " dit Mitsuki excité " On va aller manger puis on discutera après . "

" Bon puisque tu y tiens . " soupira Izumi

Elles l'ont toute les deux suivi dans le manoir et on vu qu'il semblait encore plus grand à l'intérieur . Il était rempli d'objet de décoration semblant très précieux et très cher et tout était bien ranger et disposé style milliardaire . Mais elles ont été étonner de ne voir personne , tout était silencieux comme si il n'y avait personne d'autre que eux trois .

" Dit moi ? " demanda Izumi " Pourquoi tout est si calme ici ? "

Il l'a regarder l'air très triste avant de ce retourné et de continué a marché

" Il y a tout juste six mois mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et ils étaient ma seul famille . " dit-il les choquant toute les deux " Il y avait beaucoup de personnel ici , bonne et majordome mais ils étaient tous comme des robots . C'étaient comme si ils étaient née pour obéir aux ordres de mes parents , tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'étaient resté droit comme des i aà attendre de pouvoir exécuter un ordre , du coup je ne pouvais avoir de conversation avec aucun d'eux et cela me mettait même mal à l'aise d'être avec eux donc j'ai préféré les renvoyé . J'étais dans cette grande maison sans personne à qui parler , je me sentais horriblement seul c'est pour ça que j'ai collé cette affiche . J'espérais pouvoir avoir plus de compagnie pour éclairer mes trop long journée . "

Elles étaient toute les deux désolé d'entendre ça et Mitsuki a même un peu pleurer .

" Donc tu es tout seul ici ? "

" Eh bien pas vraiment non . " répondit-il " Il y a deux autres personnes qui sont elles aussi employé ici depuis que je suis tout petit . Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres domestiques ils ont des émotions , des rêves et des but et ce sont de très bon amis à moi . Mais ils sont tout les deux adultes donc nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes passe-temps et les mêmes sujet de conversation , c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit une condition d'âge sur l'offre d'emploi . "

" Donc si je comprend bien . " dit Izumi en réfléchissant un peu " Si tu as accroché cette offre d'emploi c'est parce-que . . tu voulais te faire de nouveau amis ? "

" Oui je suis désespérer à ce point . " ria t'il tristement alors qu'ils sont arriver devant la salle de bain .

" Tu sais nous aussi nous sommes un peu seul ces temps si . " dit Izumi compatissante avant de lui sourire " Je m'appelle Izumi Sawatari et j'ai 15 ans , ravie de faire ta connaissance . "

" Et moi je suis Mitsuki Sawatari et j'ai 14 ans . " dit Mitsuki avec un sourire encore plus rayonnant " Je suis sa petite sœur . Vraiment enchanté . "

" Veuillez m'excuser mesdames je manque à tout mes devoirs . " dit-il avant de s'incliner comme signe de salut " Je m'appelle Yoshitaka Nakabayashi et j'ai 15 ans . "

" Enchanté Nakabayashi-kun . " salua Mitsuki

" S'il vous plaît appeler moi par mon prénom . " dit Yoshitaka un peu frustré

" Dit je peux te demander un service ? "demanda Mitsuki

" Bien sûr , que veux-tu ? "

" Tiens . " dit-elle en lui tendant un grand sac " Tu peux emmener ça au salon ? Et tu dois me promettre de ne pas regarder dedans . "

" Il y a trois situations possible . " dit Yoshitaka en réfléchissant " Soit ce sont tes sous-vêtements , soit c'est une bombe ou soit il n'y a rien de spécial et tu veux juste me faire plonger dans la curiosité . "

" Qui c'est ? " demanda Mitsuki avant de rire " Alors tu peux ? "

" Evidemment . " dit-il " Quoi qu'il en soit voici la salle de bain . "

Elles ont ouvert la porte et ont vu un immense bassin chauffer avec un réglage de température , un réglage de bulle et avec des décorations faite de végétation artificielle faisant beaucoup penser à des sources chaude .

" Woaw ! " crièrent les deux sœurs croyant être entrain d'halluciné .

" Allez-y je vous attendrez dans le salon . " dit Yoshitaka " Par contre je n'ai pas de vêtement de fille , je vous est déposé les miens dans un panier , j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas . "

" Pas du tout . " dit Izumi souriante alors que la porte se refermais " Oh faite Yoshitaka . "

" Oui qui a t'il ? "

" Merci . " dit-elle avec presque le même sourire que Mitsuki le faisant rougir

" Oh vraiment ce n'est rien . " dit-il en se frottant la tête " Et surtout prenez le temps que vous voulez après tout après un , oh pardon deux plongeons dans le lac tu as besoin de te réchauffer Izumi . "

" Je vois que monsieur est un comique ! " grogna Izumi gêner alors que la porte c'est refermé et sa sœur c'est moqué d'elle .

" On a vraiment de la chance Izumi . " dit Mitsuki alors qu'elle et sa sœur ce sont déshabillés " Yoshitaka à l'aire vraiment très gentil ce sera génial de l'avoir comme patron . "

" Oui , du moins à première vu . N'oublis pas qu'il ne nous a pas encore engagé et qu'il ne faut jamais ce fié à la première impression . " dit Izumi avant de plonger dans le bassin " Aaaah . Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a été très gentil de nous laisser ce bassin la température est parfaite . "

A l'extérieur Yositaka était dans le salon entrain de regarder fixement le sac

" Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans " murmura-t'il " Mitsuki n'a pas l'air d'être une fille très pudique , il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose qu'elle voudrait caché à mon avis sa doit être quelque chose de très précieux pour elle . J'aimerai bien savoir ce que c'est mais je lui est promis de ne pas regarder . D'un autre côté il faudrait peut-être aller mettre le sac directement dans la pièce où elles vont resté cela fera ça en moins . "

Il a commencé a marcher avant de ce rendre compte de quelque chose . . il n'avait aucune idée de où elles voudraient être si elle restait .

" Je devrais aller leur demander directement . " dit-il avant d'aller en face de la salle de bain et d'ouvrir la porte " Excusez moi les filles j'ai juste oublié de vous . . demandez . . de . . oh oh . "

Il était tellement pressé qu'il avait oublié qu'elles étaient entrain de prendre un bain . Elles étaient nu et savonné devant lui et il arrivai à peine a resté conscient .

" VA-T'EN SALE PERVERS ! " hurla Izumi en lui lançant ce qui lui passait sous la main

" Je suis désolé ! " hurla Yoshitaka en courant

" Je savais que ce n'était qu'une facette ! " grogna Izumi

" Voyons Izumi ne soit pas aussi dur c'était un accident . " dit Mitsuki

" Je n'y crois pas trop . " dit-elle en se rasseyant les bras croisé et l'air boudeur .

Un peu plus tard dans le salon Yoshitaka était assis sur la canapé en essayant en vain de ne plus pensé à ce qui venait de ce passer .

" Niveau première impression je crois qu'il n'y a rien en dessous de moi là . " soupira Yoshitaka avant d'entendre des bruit de pas . Il a regardé les escaliers et a vu les deux sœurs descendre avec ses vêtements et les cheveux encore mouillé . " Alors l'eau était à votre goût ? "

" Oui c'était parfait . " dit joyeusement Mitsuki alors que Izumi a simplement détourner le regard dans un ' hmm ' rendant Yoshitaka un peu triste " Izumi arrête de bouder . "

" Laisse tomber Mitsuki , elle a parfaitement le droit d'être en colère . " dit Yoshitaka " C'était un accident mais ça a dut être très gênant pour elle . Ce qui m'étonne à vrai dire c'est que toi tu ne sois pas en colère . "

" Oh tu sais je suis du genre à plus me focalisé sur les intentions que sur les actes eux même . " dit Mitsuki " Mais pourquoi tu es entré ? "

" Le dîner est servit dans la cuisine . " répondit Yoshitaka " Je vous expliquerai tout autour du buffet d'accord ? "

" Génial je meurs de faim ! " cria joyeusement Mitsuki avant de courir

" Mais je ne lui est même pas dit où était la cuisine . " dit Yoshitaka confus

" Crois moi elle n'a besoin d'aucune indication pour trouver de la nourriture . " gloussa Izumi

Une fois dans la cuisine les deux sœurs ont été sidéré en voyant le festin . La grande table était garnit de grand plat semblant très bon et très long à faire. Il y avait un gros homard cuits avec de la salade , un grand banc de poisson , une grosse dinde , une pille de feuilleter au fromage et on en passe .

" Génial ! " hurla Mitsuki avant de mettre tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans son assiette et de s'y attaquer tout de suite . " C'est délicieux . "

" Mitsuki c'est très impoli . " dit Izumi

" Mais non elle est juste affamé . " Dit Yoshitaka en s'asseyant " Toi aussi n'hésite pas à te servir . "

" Euh . . d'accord merci . "

Vingt minutes plus tard contre toute attente presque tout avait était mangé principalement grâce à Mitsuki .

" Aaah . " souffla Mitsuki en tapotant son estomac " On avait jamais aussi bien mangé . "

" Bon alors maintenant que vous n'avez plus ni froid ni faim on va pouvoir discuté . " dit Yoshitaka " Donc vous êtes ici pour le poste ? "

" Oui tout à fait . " dit Izumi " Nous avons besoin d'un emploi mais ça fait un mois que nous cherchons sans succès . "

" Sa explique pourquoi vous aviez si faim . " gloussa Yoshitaka " Très bien , vous êtes engagés . "

" Déjà ? " demanda Izumi confuse " Mais tu ne sais rien de nous . "

" Les seul qualités indispensable pour être servante c'est d'être débrouillard et responsable et vous l'êtes surement . Rien qu'en vous regardant je le sais " dit-il " A partir de maintenant ici , c'est chez vous . Où voulez vous allez ? "

" On peut choisir nôtre chambre ? " demanda Mitsuki

" C'est pour ça que je suis entré dans la salle de bain c'était pour vous demandez ou vous vouliez aller . " dit-il en ce frottant la tête " Mais je suis aller si vite que j'ai oublié que je vous avez envoyé prendre un bain . Je ne voulez pas vous embarrassez comme ça , je suis désolé . "

" Bon d'accord sa va pour cette fois . " dit Izumi en détournant le regard " Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus . "

" Puisse que l'on parle de ça . Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il y a dans ce sac Mitsuki ? "

" Hmm . . d'accord . " dit Mitsuki souriante avant d'ouvrir son sac

Yoshitaka a été très surpris en voyant un immense truc vert beaucoup plus grand que le sac . Une fois sortie Yoshitaka a vu qu'il s'agissait d'un gros crocodile . . qui était debout sur ses pattes arrière .

" Mon dieux . " murmura t'il

" Je te présente Pochi . " dit Mitsuki en le câlinant " C'est mon crocodile de compagnie . "

Avant que Yoshitaka puisse poser la moindre question Pochi c'est dirigé vers lui et lui a mordu la tête .

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! " hurla Yoshitaka en essayant de ce dégager

" Pochi aime goûter les gens qu'il rencontre . " dit Mitsuki alors que le crocodile a lâcher prise " Il a l'air de te trouver à son goût . "

" Génial . " soupira Yoshitaka alors que Pochi c'est mis à courir après Izumi des cœurs dans les yeux qui courait pour lui échapper . En voyant que Izumi avait l'air vraiment en difficulté il a pris les poissons qu'il resté et a sifflé Pochi " Eh Pochi ! Va chercher ! "

Pochi n'était pas du tout un crocodile comme les autres mais c'était quand même un crocodile et il aimait le poisson , il a donc couru après l'eau à la bouche .

" Ouf merci beaucoup . " souffla Izumi " Des années a supporter ces courses poursuite alors qu'il suffisait de lui jeter une sardine . Je déteste vraiment ce crocodile . "

" Pourquoi tu l'as choisie comme animal de compagnie Mitsuki ? "

" Parce qu'il est très rigolo . " dit Mitsuki avec un sourire si sincère que Yoshitaka n'a pu que lui sourire .

" Bon suivez moi s'il vous plait . "

Elles l'ont suivit jusqu'à une grande porte au premier étage .

" C'est la principal chambre d'ami pour fille . " dit Yoshitaka " C'est une chambre pour deux . Si cela ne vous plaît pas n'hésitez pas à me le dire . "

Il a ouvert la porte et elles ont vu qu'il s'agissait d'une très grande chambre très joliment décorer avec de beau cadre et des vases à fleur et il y avait également deux grand lit séparer et une grande commode .

" Woaw ! super . " dit Mitsuki en sautant sur l'un des lits

" C'est parfait . " dit Izumi

" Bien . Dans ce cas je vous laisse vous installer , après vous viendrez me rejoindre en bas . "

" D'accord . "

Une petite demi-heure plus tard elles sont redescendu et on vu Yoshitaka coudre des robes de femme de chambre avec une rapidité déconcertante .

" Yoshitaka ? tu couds ?! demanda Izumi

" Oh zut ! Elles n'étaient pas supposé voir ça . " pensa Yoshitaka en essayant de changer de sujet . " Donc vous êtes déjà installer ? Quoi qu'il en soit voici tout les uniformes de servante . Choisissez celui que vous voulez . "

Mitsuki à vite couru à travers les robes et Izumi n'a pas bouger car elle prendrai simplement ce que Mitsuki choisirai . Contre tout attente Mitsuki a choisi le modèle dragon quest , une robe très révélatrice .

" Mitsuki ! " cria Izumi toute rouge " Il n'y a pas moyen que l'on porte cette robe de solo de strip-tease ! "

" C'est une robe de collection Mitsuki , je n'aurai jamais imaginai que tu veuilles porté un truc aussi adultère . "

" Mais cette robe est tellement~ mignonne Yoshitaka . " dit Mitsuki avec un très joli visage

" Bon si ça te fait plaisir elle est à toi . Quelle parti ne te plaît pas Izumi ? " demanda Yoshitaka

" Eh bien elle est beaucoup trop voyante . Tout notre dos est exposé et la jupe est trop courte . " répondit Izumi

" Retournez vous s'il vous plaît . " dit Yoshitaka , elles ne savaient pas pourquoi il demandait ça mais elles ont obéis . Yoshitaka a commencé a rafistolé la robe , il a rajouté du tissu dans le dos de sorte à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un espace plus petit nu vers son cou et il a rallongé la jupe , elle n'arrivait toujours pas au genou mais elle cachait l'essentiel permettant de bouger librement sans rien montré de gênant . Il a ensuite cousu une autre robe identique de la taille de Mitsuki . " Voilà vous pouvez vous retournez . "

Elles ce sont retournés et on était très surprise en voyant les tenue amélioré .

" Elles sont trop chou ! " dit Mitsuki

Izumi les aimer aussi et elle était très impressionner par son travail

" Vous pouvez aller vous changer dans la pièce d'à côté . " dit nerveusement Yoshitaka

" Merci . " elles ont dit mutuellement

Elles sont allés ce changer dans leur nouveau uniforme quand Yoshitaka a pensé à quelque chose .

" Mais où ai-je la tête . " pensa Yoshitaka en se tapant le front avant d'aller dans la pièce voisine , en faisant encore une fois la même erreur d'oublier qu'elles étaient entrain de ce changer " Euh dite est-ce que vous . . oh pas encore . "

" Toi ! " hurla Izumi avec un nerd de colère sur son front et son poing très serrer " JE . . ! "

" Oui c'est bon je sais ' tu m'avais prévenu ' . " soupira Yoshitaka n'insistant pas avant de recevoir un des coups d'Izumi qui a déjà tué plus d'un homme .

Une bonne crise de colère après

" Ok ! Je ne veux pas vivre avec un pervers ! Je resterai en tant que femme de chambre mais le pervers ne devra pas être à moins de 200 mètres de moi . "

" Mais le périmètre de la base de cette maison est de 185 mètres . Donc pour être à 200 mètres de toi il faudrait que je reste dans le jardin . "

" Voyons inutile de vous battre . " dit Mitsuki en les poussant légèrement chacun d'un bras " J'ai une solution pour tout régler . Mais d'abord écoutons ce que Yoshitaka avait à nous dire . "

" Je voulais juste vous demandez si vous vouliez rencontrer mes amis . " répondit Yoshitaka " Je vous ai dit que deux autres personnes travaillais ici mais je ne vous est même pas encore présenter . Donc vous voulez les rencontré ? "

" Avec joie . " dit Mitsuki

" D'accord . " dit Izumi " Mais on reparlera de tout ça après . "

Ils ont d'abord commencé par allé près de la salle de contrôle .

" Nous allons commencé par lui . " dit Yoshitaka devant la porte " Voilà on y est . Je vous préviens c'est quelqu'un de très intimidant . "

" Ce genre de chose ne me touche pas . " dit Izumi

" Bien . " dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte

Les deux sœurs ont été très surpris en voyant l'homme autour de tout ses écrans . C'était un homme gigantesque d'au moins 2 mètre 15 au milieu de la vingtaine , avec une carrure digne d'un bodybuildeur de classe mondial . Il avait des cheveux noir court et des yeux bleu très perçant . Il était habillé d'un jean en cuir noir et d'une veste en cuir noir sans manche et semi ouverte montrant au grand tatouage sur son pectoraux qui débordais sur son épaule représentant des signe de templier .

" Woaw . " murmura Izumi les yeux grands ouvert " Je n'avais jamais vu d'homme aussi grand . "

" Qui a parlé ? " demanda le géant d'une voix très roc avant de ce retourner " Tiens salut chef . Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

" Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler chef . " soupira Yoshitaka " Et je suis là pour te présenter nos nouvelle employées . "

" Enchanté . " dirent les deux sœurs encore sous le choc

" Ah oui c'est vous les deux filles à qui j'ai donné des serviettes . "

" Donc c'était toi derrière le micro ? " demanda Mitsuki

" Oui . " dit-il avant de s'approcher dans de grand pas et de sourire " Ravie de vous rencontré . Moi c'est Thanos Takishi . "

" Oh Thanos . " dit Mitsuki avant de sourire " Comme le méchant dans Avengers . "

" Oui et certain disent que je lui ressemble assez ." Dit-il avant de rire " Mais ne t'en fais pas je ne peux pas éradiquer la moitié de l'univers en claquant des doigts . "

" Mais dit ? " demanda Mitsuki l'air interrogateur " T'as pas l'air méchant du tout . "

" Moi méchant ? Pourquoi je serai méchant ? " gloussa Thanos

" Intuition . " dit Mitsuki avant de sourire et de lui tendre la main " Moi c'est Mitsuki Sawatari et j'ai 14 ans . "

Thanos lui a serré la main et l'a secoué mais à cause de la différence de taille et de la prodigieuse force de Thanos , Mitsuki a était secoué dans les air comme un éventail .

" Thanos pas si fort ! " hurla Yoshitaka

" Oups désolé . " dit-il en la reposant , elle avait la tête qui tourne mais elle semblait amusé .

" Et moi c'est Izumi Sawatari , je suis sa grande sœur et j'ai 15 ans . " dit Izumi alors que Thanos lui a tendu la main mais elle a secoué les mains sur la défensive " Euh non merci . "

" Tu es très fort dit donc . " dit Mitsuki en retrouvant son équilibre

" Faut bien je suis garde du corps . " dit Thanos " Mais je suis aussi boxeur . "

" Tu fais de la boxe ? "

" Oui depuis qu'il a 15 ans . " expliqua Yoshitaka " Il a accumulée plusieurs titre et il a remporté le dernier tournoi national catégorie poids lourd . "

" Et n'oublie pas de mentionné que j'ai remporté le strongest man du Japon deux fois . "

" C'est quoi un strongest man ? " demanda Mitsuki

" C'est une compétition national sportif qui sert à mesurer la force brute . " expliqua Izumi " Celui qui la remporte est considéré comme l'homme le plus fort de son pays . "

" Woaw ! Donc tu es l'homme le plus fort du Japon ?! " demanda Mitsuki très impressionné

" Oui j'ai remporté le concours en soulevant 350 kg au deadlift . " dit Thanos en contractant ses bras " Mais en dehors des compétitions je travail ici en temps que garde du corps , je m'occupe de la surveillance et de la défense . "

" Donc il y a beaucoup de caméra ici ? " demanda Izumi

" Oui il y en a quatre à l'entrée , deux devant la porte arrière , une à chaque couloir primaire et un peu partout dans le jardin . " dit Yoshitaka

" Plus une dans la salle d'entraînement de Serena . " gloussa Thanos " Mais celle là c'est moi qui l'ai installer . "

" C'est qui Serena ? " demanda Mitsuki

" La prochaine personne que je vais vous présenter . " dit Yoshitaka " A demain Thanos . "

" A plus chef . " dit Thanos en commençant à éteindre les caméra .

Ils sont ensuite allé au deuxième étage et ce sont arrêter devant une porte peinte en rose .

" Et voilà . " dit Yoshitaka en toquant à la porte

" Entrez . "

Ils sont entrée et Izumi et Mitsuki ont encore une fois état très surprise . C'était une très jolie pièce rose avec des meubles en bois cher , une vitrine plaine de trophée semblant venir de compétition sportif et un grand lit style princesse .

Sur ce lit il y avait une très belle femme assise entrain de ce coiffé . Elle semblais avoir un peu plus de 20 ans et était de taille moyenne pour une jeune adulte , avec une poitrine très généreuse . Elle avait de très long cheveux noir lui arrivant au milieux du dos avec de doux yeux noisette . Elle était habillé d'un simple peignoir de nuit et était pied nus .

" Tiens bonjours Yoshi . " dit la jeune femme d'un ton très doux " Que veux-tu ? "

" Je veux juste te présenter mes nouvelles employée . " dit Yoshitaka " Les filles je vous présente Serena . "

" Mes collègues sont mes amie . " dit Serena en souriant " Enchanté les filles . "

" Moi c'est Mitsuki . " dit joyeusement Mitsuki en lui secouant le bras " Tu es vraiment très belle . "

" Merci mais vous l'êtes aussi . " dit Serena " Je m'appelle Serena et j'ai 22 ans c'est moi qui m'occupe de la cuisine , du jardin et de classifié les documents de Yoshi . "

" Moi c'est Mitsuki et j'ai 14 ans , enchanté . "

" Et moi c'est Izumi et j'ai 15 ans , je suis ravie . Mais dit moi , d'où viennent tout ces trophée ? "

" De compétition de Kendo principalement . " répondit Serena

" Serena est une grande championne de l'épée . " dit Yoshitaka " Elle est l'une des très rare personne à pouvoir blesser Thanos . Elle n'est pas aussi fragile qu'elle en a l'air . "

" Il ne faut jamais ce fié au apparence . "

" Bon les filles maintenant il va falloir signé les contrats d'embauche . " dit Yoshitaka " Allons-y tout de suite . "

" D'accords ! " dit Mitsuki " Heureuse de t'avoir rencontrer Serena . "

" Moi aussi à demain les filles ! " dit-elle avant de faire un clin d'œil " A demain mon petit Yoshi . "

" J'aime pas trop quand elle m'appelle comme ça vous savez . " murmura Yoshitaka un peu rouge

Ils sont redescendu dans la pièce principal et Yoshitaka est allé chercher deux documents .

" Voici vos contrats d'embauche les filles . " dit-il en en donnant un à Mitsuki " Une fois signé vous deviendrez officiellement les servantes de cette maison pour la durée d'un an . Bien sûr si vous voulez encore rester après vous pourrez signé un autre contrat . "

" Les taches sont correct et le salaire est très généreux . " dit Mitsuki en lisant le contrat " Et je dois dire que les fonctions ont l'air très amusante . Mais que veux-tu dire par formalité interdite ? "

" Sa veut dire que vous devrez restez vous même devant moi . N'oubliez pas que c'est par rapport à ça que j'ai viré l'ancien personnel . " expliqua Yoshitaka " Et commencé par m'appeler par mon prénom , encore si vous voulez me donner un petit surnom comme Serena ça ne me dérange pas mais ne m'appelais pas ' maître ' , ne me vouvoyer pas et surtout ne m'appeler JAMAIS par mon nom de famille , j'ai horreur de ça . "

" Pas de problème pour moi , je signe . " dit Mitsuki avant de signer

" Et toi Izumi . " dit Yoshitaka en lui tendant son contrat

" Avant de signer j'aimerai que l'on règle le problème de tout à l'heure . " dit Izumi en le pointant du doigt " Eh oui , ne va pas croire que j'ai oublié ! "

" D'accord , d'accord . " soupira Yoshitaka " Mitsuki , tu avais dit que tu avais une idée pour tout régler . Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Eh bien c'est simple . " dit Mitsuki " Un défi . "

" Un défi ? " demanda Yoshitaka " Quel genre de défi ? "

" Eh bien c'est simple . " dit-elle avant de sifflé " Pochi ! "

Pochi est alors sortie de nulle-part et dés qu'il a vu Izumi dans son uniforme des cœurs ce sont dessinés dans ses yeux et il a commencé à la poursuivre .

" NON ! Pochi arrête ! " hurla Izumi en s'enfuyant effrayé " Je déteste ce crocodile ! "

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Pochi essaye toujours de déshabillé Izumi surtout quand elle est en uniforme . " dit Mitsuki comme si c'était quelque chose de normal " C'est un jeu en quelque sorte . "

" Eh bien , pas étonnant qu'elle le déteste . " pensa-t'il

" Alors voici ce que je propose . " dit Mitsuki " Le premier qui attrape Pochi gagne et peut demandé ce qu'il veut au perdant . "

" Mais Pochi la poursuit sans arrêt , Izumi sera clairement avantagé . " dit Yoshitaka

" Pas vraiment non , comme tu peux le voir Izumi essaye toujours d'éviter Pochi donc pour l'attraper elle ne voudra pas prendre de risque et devra le faire par derrière sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte . " dit Mitsuki avant de sourire si joyeusement que Yoshitaka aurait juré avoir vu des lumière autour d'elle " Mais sache que quelque soit le résultat je resterai ici avec toi . "

Izumi et Yoshitaka ont acceptés le défi pensant que c'était la solution la plus simple et ce sont mis en position .

" Vas-y Pochi ! " hurla Mitsuki alors que Pochi a commencé a courir au hasard dans toute la pièce .

Ils ont commencé à lui courir après et Pochi a commencé a pourchassé Izumi et a mordu le haut de sa robe la déchirant . Izumi rougit et essaya de frapper Pochi mais le crocodile parviens a esquivé en roulant sur le côté . Yoshitaka rougit en voyant Izumi poitrine nu mais il parviens à ce ressaisir et lui a tendu sa chemise .

" Tiens met ça . " dit-il

Izumi a murmurer un petit merci avant de l'enfilé . Il a couru après Pochi , qui courait après Izumi qui courait dans une pièce reculer de manoir . Mais hélas Yoshitaka c'est rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de la pièce de stockage première , la pièce où il rangeait tout les objets de valeur du manoir .

" Attend Izumi ! " cria Yoshitaka " C'est la pièce de . . "

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit un grand crac . Yoshitaka a couru dans la pièce et a réussi a attrapé la plupart des objets mais Izumi a lancé un vase sur Pochi qu'il a évité et qui l'a touché le faisant lâcher tout les objets .

" Pourquoi tu jettes ces objets sur Pochi ?! " cria Yoshitaka . Pochi a sifflé les mains dans le dos d'un air innocent et Izumi c'est enfuis . " C'est ma chance de l'attrapé . "

Yoshitaka a essayé de bondir sur Pochi mais malheureusement Pochi venait de mordre la jupe d'Izumi lui donnant un parfait regard sur sa petite culotte .

" Hentai ! " hurla Izumi en leur donnant un puissant coup de poing les envoyant voler dans les airs .

" J'y était presque . " murmura Yoshitaka avant de voir que Pochi était sonner et qu'il ne bougeait plus . " A moi la victoire ! "

Yoshitaka a réussi à lui sauté dessus mais à la seconde où il l'a touché Pochi a repris connaissance et semblais très en colère .

" J'ai oublié de dire que Pochi déteste être toucher par les hommes . " dit Mitsuki

Pochi a essayé de mordre Yoshitaka mais il a réussi a évité et a donné un coup de poing sur la joue de Pochi le faisant décollé du sol , mais à peine a terre il c'est relevé et est revenu à la charge encore plus en colère . Pochi a essayé de l'attaqué mais a chaque fois il esquivait avec des mouvements très agile et riposté avec férocité ce qui surprenais assez les deux sœurs mais Yoshitaka voyais bien qu'à ce rythme il se fatiguerai avant Pochi .

" Je vais avoir besoin d'équipement . " dit-il avant de courir dans sa chambre devant une grande vitre d'arme et a pris un simple pistolet airsoft .

Une fois de retour dans le salon il n'a vu personne mais il a entendu un grand crie . Il l'a suivit et a vu Izumi au sol alors que Pochi essayais de déchirer sa culotte et que Mitsuki poussait des cris d'encouragement . Yoshitaka a pointé son canon sur Pochi mais Mitsuki l'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête avec une poêle à frire .

" Ne tue pas Pochi ! " hurla Mitsuki croyant que c'était une vrai arme , mais le coup a forcé Yoshitaka a appuyé sur la gâchette .

Pochi qui a était touché par la bille et il a commencé pleurer .

" Kyyyyaaaa ! Reste à l'écart Pochi ! " hurla Izumi en ramassant un grand vase

" Attend Izumi ! C'est un vase à 50 millions de yen ! " hurla Yoshitaka , mais trop tard Izumi avait claqué le vase sur la tête de Pochi . En faisant ça elle a perdu son équilibre et est tombé dans l'escalier heureusement Yoshitaka a réussi extrémiste a attrapé sa main pour la retenir . Izumi a rougit au contact mais cela n'a pas durer car la force de la propulsion à obliger Izumi a s'approcher de la rampe d'escalier où elle c'est cogné la tête ce qui l'a assommé .

Environ une heure plus tard

Izumi a commencé a s'agité et a ouvert doucement les yeux . Elle c'est alors rendu compte qu'elle était allongé dans un lit avec un torchon mouillé sur le front .

" Sa y est tu es enfin réveillé . " dit Yoshitaka assis sur une chaise en face d'elle " Tu nous a fait peur tu sais . "

" Tu as veillé sur moi ? " demanda Izumi

" Evidemment . Dieu merci tu as juste une bosse , rien de grave . "

" Où est Mitsuki ? "

" Elle est allé préparer du thé chaud . "

" . . à propos du concours . . " commença Izumi

" Aucune importance . Mitsuki m'a dit que vous n'aviez nulle part où aller et que ça fait un mois que vous n'avez pas logement et que vous vous débrouillez comme vous pouvez pour manger , vous êtes vraiment très courageuse . Mais restez ici j'insiste , sa me briserai le cœur de vous savoir sans toit . De plus c'est ce que je voulais demandé à la fin du concours . "

" A-Arigato gozaimsu . Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil , je suis désolé de t'avoir mal jugé . " dit Izumi en ce levant

" Ne te lève pas ! " dit Yoshitaka en secouant les mains

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que ta chemise de nuit . . est transparente . " dit-il gêner alors que Izumi a rougi " Elle appartenait à ma mère et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à ta taille . "

" Sa va . Mais attend . . C'est toi qui a changé mes vêtements ? " demanda Izumi morte d'embarras .

" Eh bien . . oui . Je voulais demandé à Serena de la faire mais elle était déjà endormi . Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'ai rien fait et j'ai même fermer les yeux ."

" Merci . " dit Izumi

" C'est l'occasion de lui donné une petite leçon pour tout ses coups de poing . " pensa sournoisement Yoshitaka " Alors nous sommes seul . . . juste toi et moi dans cette grande chambre . "

Il a rampé sur Izumi et a mis un bras de chaque côté de sa tête .

" Yo- Yoshitaka qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! " bégaya Izumi toute rouge alors que son cœur battait la chamade

" Désolé Izumi c'est plus fort que moi . " murmura t'il en mettant délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille et d'approcher son visage du sien . Mais alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à un cheveux de ce touché il c'est arrêté " Piéger . "

" Hein ? " demanda Izumi très confuse

" Tu aurais du voir ta tête Izumi ! Ce regard n'a pas de prix , c'était trop drôle ! " dit Yoshitaka en se tordant de rire

" C'était surtout très méchant Yoshitaka . . je le voulais vraiment . " dit Izumi en murmurant la dernière partie

Avant que Yoshitaka puisse dire quoi que ce soit Mitsuki est entré et en voyant leur position elle a ouvert grand les yeux et elle a lâché le plateau de thé .

" Mon dieu Izumi ! " dit-elle sous le choc " Yoshitaka presse son corps contre toi alors que tu portes des vêtements très révélateur ! "

" A-Attend Mitsuki c'est un énorme malentendu . " dit Yoshitaka en essayant en vain d'expliqué

" Vous en êtes déjà là , génial ! " dit Mitsuki avant de pointé sa sœur du doigt " Mais ne le garde pas pour toi seul grande sœur ! "

" Mon dieu l'embarra va me tué . " pensa Izumi en se frottant les tempes avant de sourire " Mais je suppose que c'est un mal pour un bien . "


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil c'est levé sur le manoir de Yoshitaka et alors que la douce lumière dorée commencé à le réveillé son réveil à fini le travail .

" Oh bon dieu ! " cria Yoshitaka en lançant son oreiller à son réveil pour l'arrêté mais il c'est quand même levé malgré les protestations de son corps fatigué .

Il a marché en somnolant jusqu'à la cuisine où Serena l'attendait déjà comme chaque matin . Elle était encore en chemise de nuit mais elle était complètement réveillé et était entrain de cuisiné des œufs brouillé .

" Bonjours Yoshi . " dit-elle joyeusement

" Bonjours Serena . " répondit Yoshitaka en bayant avant de s'asseoir " La journée d'hier à vraiment était épuisante . "

" Oui mais tu dois allé à l'école , on ne rigole pas avec ça . " dit-elle en lui servant ses œufs " Et tu manges jusqu'au bout . "

" D'accord ." soupira Yoshitaka en mangeant lentement

Un peu plus tard Yoshitaka avait finalement fini de manger et était maintenant plus frais et sans crié garde il c'est mis au fourneau .

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yoshi ? " demanda Serena

" Je cuisine des œufs avec du bacon et du pain grillé . "

" Oui ça j'ai vu mais pourquoi ? Tu viens de déjeuné à l'instant . "

" Ce n'est pas pour moi c'est pour Izumi et Mitsuki . " répondit Yoshitaka

" Le maître qui cuisine pour les servantes , on aura tout vu . " gloussa Serena " C'est le monde à l'envers avec toi . "

" C'est juste qu'avec la nouvelle qui les attend je veux rendre leur journée plus reposante . " dit-il avant de mettre la touche final " Voilà . Je vais me préparé , si elles ne sont pas debout dans une demi heure tu les réveilles . "

" D'accord . "

Un peu plus tard dans la chambre commune de Izumi et Mitsuki .

Mitsuki c'est levé et c'est étiré les bras au ciel et a vu que sa grande sœur dormais toujours , elle savait que si elle la laissait comme ça elle pourrait facilement dormir jusque midi donc elle devait la réveiller . Elle a essayé de la secoué mais rien y faisait . Elle a alors sourit sournoisement et c'est penché sur son oreille .

" Izumi c'étais comment hier avec Yoshitaka ? " murmura t'elle

" Je te répète qu'il ne c'est rien passé ! " cria Izumi en ce levant brusquement

" En tout cas sa t'a réveillé . " gloussa Mitsuki " Allé c'est l'heure du petit déjeuné . "

Elles sont descendu Mitsuki dans son pyjama bleu et Izumi dans la robe de nuit que Yoshitaka lui avait donné .

" Bonjours Serena . " dit joyeusement Mitsuki

" Bonjours les filles . " dit Serena en leur tendant deux assiettes " C'est votre première journée vous avez besoin de prendre des forces . "

" Merci beaucoup . " dit Izumi avant de goûté et de rayonné d'un seul coup " C'est vraiment délicieux Serena ! "

" Oui tu es une très bonne cuisinière . " dit Mitsuki

" Oh mais j'y suis pour rien moi c'est Yoshi qui vous l'a fait . " dit Serena surprenant les deux filles " Il a dit que c'était pour vous rendre la journée plus reposante . "

" Il me sidère . " dit Izumi avec un sourire reconnaissant " Il sait que c'est nous qui sommes censé lui rendre les choses plus facile ? "

" C'est comme ça Yoshitaka pense toujours au autre avant de pensé à lui même . " dit Serena alors que des bruits de pattes commencé a s'entendre dans l'escalier " C'est quoi ce bruit ? "

" Oh non . " murmura Izumi inquiète

Pochi et descendu l'air fatigué mais dés qu'il a vu Izumi dans cette nuisette il a de nouveau perdu les pédales et l'a pourchassé .

" NON POCHI ARRÊTE ! " hurla Izumi alors que Pochi lui a bondit dessus , elle a réussi a le repoussé en lui donnant un fort coup de poing dans la mâchoire mais la nuisette qu'elle portait était en lambeau " Regarde ce qui tu as fait ! C'était un cadeau de Yoshitaka et en plus ça a appartenu à sa mère ! Il va me détester . "

" Voyons Izumi , Yoshitaka est bien trop gentil pour en vouloir à quelqu'un . " dit Mitsuki

" Oui ne t'inquiète pas . " dit Serena " Il lui en faut beaucoup plus que ça pour l'énerver . "

Pochi a de suite repris connaissance en entendant cette nouvelle voix et c'est retourné . En voyant cette magnifique jeune femme en peignoir de nuit Pochi a de nouveau complètement perdu la tête et lui a foncé dessus avec des cœurs dans les yeux .

" Attention Serena ! " avertit Izumi

Serena a regardé le crocodile foncé sur elle et son regard adorable c'est d'un coup changer en regard de vrai guerrière . Elle a alors saisie la mâchoire supérieur du crocodile qui ne pouvait plus bouger .

" On ne s'en prend pas à moi impunément . " dit Serena froidement en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le menton , elle n'était clairement pas au meilleur d'elle même mais cela a suffit pour que Pochi ce cogne la tête contre le plafond alors que le regard de Serena est redevenu doux " J 'espère que cela ne lui a pas fait trop mal . "

" Euh Serena ? " demanda Izumi bouche-bée

" Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Euh non laisse tomber . "

Des pas très lourd on alors était entendu et Thanos est entrée dans la cuisine avec un pantalon de pyjama et une t-shirt blanc .

" Salut la compagnie . " dit-il en s'étirant

" Salut Thanos . " saluèrent les trois filles

" Woaw Izumi . " dit Thanos surpris avant de rire aux larmes " T'as lancé la mode des demi nuisette , je suis sur que les gens vont ce bousculé pour en acheter . "

" Arrête de te moquer de moi ce n'est pas ma faute ! " cria Izumi très gêner

" Je sais . " dit Thanos en posant ses grandes mains sur les épaules d'Izumi et de mettre à genou pour mieux voir les dégâts " On peut clairement reconnaître les trace de dents et de griffe . Mais quel animal a pût faire ça , il faudrait au moins un tigre ou un crocodile . "

" Eh bien justement . " dit Izumi " Mitsuki a un animal de compagnie un peu spécial . "

Thanos a attendu grogné et a vu Pochi entrain de lui montrer les croc .

" Oh oui , Thanos je te présente Pochi . " dit joyeusement Mitsuki " Il c'est ce montré amical mais il déteste quand un homme touche à Izumi . "

Pochi lui a alors rugit dessus de toute ses forces mais Thanos c'est relevé et a regardé Pochi d'un regard de tueur .

" Parce que tu crois me faire peur ? " demanda Thanos très froidement " Des amuse-gueules comme toi j'en avale dix tout les matins . "

Thanos a à son tour rugit si fort que tout la pièce a tremblé et Pochi est devenu tout blanc avant de s'enfuir en courant .

" Avec eux c'est comme ça qu'il faut y allé . " dit Thanos avant de s'asseoir tranquillement " Bon qu'est-ce qu'on mange Serena ? "

" Tu sais Thanos . " dit Serena en lui donnant une assiette de panquake tellement charger qu'elle arrivé à peine à la porter " Il faudra que tu me dise ce qui t'empêche de préparer ton petit déjeuner toi même . "

" J'ai vraiment besoin de te rappeler ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé ? " demanda-t'il avant de manger à une vitesse alarmante .

" Tu sais Mitsuki . " murmura Izumi " Je sais qu'on ne les connaît que depuis un jour mais en fin de compte ils sont ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être , des bagarreur . "

" Oui c'est vachement plus drôle comme ça . " dit Mitsuki insouciante faisant soupirer sa sœur

" Qu'est-ce que c'étais que tout ce bruit ? " demanda Yoshitaka en sortant vêtu d'un uniforme composé d'un costume blanc avec une cravate bleu avant de voir Izumi " Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? "

" Je suis désolé ! " cria Izumi en s'inclinant comme un oiseau buveur " Pochi m'a bondit dessus et je n'ai rien pu faire ! "

" Calme toi Izumi . " dit-il en secouant doucement ses épaules " Ce n'est rien je peux la retoucher . "

" Vraiment ? "

" EUh ! je veux dire . . Je peux demandé à un tailleur de la retouché c'est l'histoire de quelque heures . "

" Mais de quel tailleur est-ce que tu . . ? " commença Thanos avant de ce faire coupé par Yoshitaka

" Euh Thanos , tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? "

" Oui tiens . " dit-il en lui tendant une boîte en carton de taille moyenne

" Merci . " dit Yoshitaka en tendant la boite à ses deux servante " Tenez c'est pour vous . "

" Oh qu'est-ce que c'est ?! " demanda Mitsuki en arrachant le carton comme on arrache du papier cadeau et de voir deux uniforme féminin composé d'une légère veste jaune et d'une mini-jupe rouge " Oh des uniformes ! Tu as vu comme ils sont adorables Izumi ? "

" Mais tu peux me dire d'où viens ton goût pour les vêtements indécent ? " demanda Izumi toute rouge " Regarde , la jupe est beaucoup trop courte . "

" Si ça te dérange autant il faudra allé te plaindre au directeur Izumi car ce sont les uniformes officiel de mon école . " dit Yoshitaka en souriant " Et a partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez les porter . "

" Quoi ? " demandèrent les deux sœurs

" Vous ne pensiez pas qu'avoir une fonction rémunérer allait vous dispenser d'aller à l'école pas vrai ? " demanda Yoshitaka " Et comme à partir de maintenant vous allez travailler pour moi j'ai jugé judicieux de vous inscrire dans mon école . Mais bien sûr si vous préférez rester dans votre ancienne je ne vais pas vous forcer , à vous de choisir . "

" Eh bien . " dit Izumi incertaine " Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Mitsuki ? "

" Moi je veux bien . " dit joyeusement Mitsuki " Ce sera super ! "

" Eh bien si Mitsuki veut je ne vois aucune raison de refuser . " dit Izumi

" Bien , maintenant dépêchez vous . "

" Ce dépêchez de quoi ? " demanda Izumi

" De vous changez les cours commence dans une demi heure . " dit-il en regardant sa montre " Et vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour votre premier jour . "

" Je te jure toujours tout à la dernière minute ! " cria Izumi en courant dans l'escalier suivit de sa sœur

" Toi je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi presser d'aller à l'école Yoshitaka . " gloussa Thanos

" Facile de critiqué quand on y a jamais était . " dit Yoshitaka l'arrêtant net

" Veille bien sur elle Yoshitaka . " dit Serena " Après tout il y a pas mal de crétin et de gens bizarre dans cette école . Je me demande pourquoi tes parents t'y ont envoyés . "

" Ne t'en fait pas Serena je ferais attention . "

Un peu plus tard ils étaient tout les trois sur le chemin de l'école .

" Alors Yoshitaka ? " demanda Mitsuki " C'est comment ton école ? "

" Eh bien elle n'est pas vraiment différente des autres m'y à part que le matériel y est beaucoup plus sophistiqué . " dit Yoshitaka " Mais il y a quand même un inconvénient . "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Izumi

" Il y a beaucoup de crétin et d'obsédé . J'ai beaucoup hésité a vous inscrire à cause de ça mais Serena m'a dit que c'était la meilleur solution du moment que je faisais très attention à toi . " dit Yoshitaka un peu inquiet " Pour toi je ne m'en fait pas trop Izumi tu m'as clairement montré que tu pouvais te défendre toute seul . C'est toi qui m'inquiète Mitsuki , tu es une fille joueuse et par conséquent tu dis facilement ' oui ' à tout et comme on a pas le même âge c'est sûr et certain qu'on ne sera pas dans la même classe donc ce sera plus difficile de garder un œil sur toi . "

" Yoshitaka , je suis joueuse mais pas idiote . " dit Mitsuki " Je sais parfaitement distingué le bien du mal . "

" Sa j'ai bien du mal à te l'accordé . " dit Izumi assez inquiète " Avant de prendre une décision avec un quelconque impact , viens me consulté d'accord ? "

" D'accord . " soupira Mitsuki

" Toi aussi fait attention Izumi , la seul personne à qui tu peux vraiment faire confiance c'est mon amie Anna . " dit Yoshitaka

" Je m'en souviendrai . "

Plus tard Yoshitaka était assis dans sa classe à sa place habituelle quand le professeur a annoncé . .

" Bien les enfants . " dit-il " Je sais que c'est inattendu mais nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève , je vous demanderai de lui faire bonne impression . "

Ils ont tous commencé à ce poser des questions excepté Yoshitaka qui savais parfaitement ce qui ce passait , quant Izumi est entré avec un grand sourire .

" Bonjours je m'appelle Izumi Sawtari et j'ai 15 ans . " dit-elle poliment " J'espère bien m'entendre avec vous tous . "

Beaucoup de garçon ont commencé a loué sa beauté et certain on même commencé à lui poser des questions ce qui la gênait beaucoup .

" Bon vous pouvez aller vous asseoir madame Sawatari . "

" Oui sensei . " dit-elle avant de prendre le pupitre à côté de Yoshitaka

" Drôle de coïncidence . On dirait que c'est pas demain la veille que tu te débarrassera de moi . " dit Yoshitaka faisant rire Izumi

Les garçons l'ont alors regarder avec des air allant de la jalousie à la haine pur et les filles regardaient dans la confusion ou dans le cas d'une , de la tristesse .

Pendant ce temps dans la classe inférieur

Mitsuki a eu le droit à un accueille encore plus marquant que sa grande sœur . Toute la classe garçon et fille l'a bombarder de mot disant à quel point elle était mignonne et adorable mais Mitsuki étant Mitsuki elle les a simplement remercier en souriant .

Trois heures plus tard à l'heure de la pause . Un garçon plutôt grand au cheveux vert attacher avec un bandana a approché Mitsuki avec un air encore plus bizarre que les autres a approché Mitsuki .

" Bonjours ange tombé du ciel ! " cria t'il en lui tendant la main tel un chevalier servant .

" Euh . . bonjours . " dit Mitsuki confuse

" Je me présente , je suis Shinji Kume le délégué de la classe de première . " dit-il en faisant un arc " Des élèves m'ont parlais de toi et je dois dire que tu es encore plus mignonne que ce qu'il disaient ! "

" Merci . " dit Mitsuki encore plus confuse " Mais que veux-tu ? "

" Je suis venu te faire une proposition . " dit-il avant de ce mettre en position de demande " J'ai monté une escapade de gens talentueux au file du temps dans cette école . Est-ce que cela te plairais que l'on devienne ton escorte personnelle ? "

" Sa veut dire que vous n'allez plus me quitté des yeux ? " demanda Mitsuki inquiète

" Non ça c'est le rôle d'une baby-sitter . Une escorte est un peu comme un fan club qui t'aide à chaque fois que tu as un projet a accomplir . " dit Shinji avant de pratiquement supplié " S'il te plaît nous avons envie d'aider une jeune fille aussi mignonne que toi ! "

" Hmmm . " fredonna Mitsuki en touchant son menton avant de sourire " D'accord ! "

" Yes ! " cria Shinji " Je vais tout de suite aller prévenir les autres . "

Il est parti en courant et une autre élève c'est approché de Mitsuki

" Mitsuki tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens d'accepté ? " demanda t'elle inquiète pour elle " Ce sont des casses pieds . "

" Oui mais j'ai un principe . " dit Mitsuki en souriant innocemment " Je ne jette jamais rien , ça peut toujours servir . "

De retour dans la classe de Yoshitaka et Izumi

Pratiquement tout les élèves c'était réuni autour d'Izumi pour dire à quel point elle était exceptionnelle .

" Woaw Izumi , tu es doué dans toute les disciplines ! " dit une fille au cheveux violet

" Non , il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer . " dit Izumi assez gêner

Yoshitaka est passé devant eux avec une boite de repas mais il a trébuché et les aliments heureusement emballé ce sont éparpillés .

" Oh bon sang , je comprend pourquoi Serena les emballes . " soupira Yoshitaka

" Attend je vais ramassé pour toi . " dit Izumi en s'abaissant pour tout remettre dans la boîte et de la tendre à son employeur . " Tiens . "

" Merci Izumi mais tu n'étais pas obligé . " dit-il en reprenant sa boîte

" C'est déjà toi qui fait le petit déjeuner il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose . " murmura Izumi les faisant tout les deux rire .

Une fois Yoshitaka parti Izumi est retourné à sa place et a vu que tout le monde la regardait bizarrement .

" Dit moi Izumi ? " demanda la fille au cheveux violet " Pourquoi tu rends service à Nakabayashi ? "

" Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tomber . " dit un garçon au cheveux vert les bras croisé " Ce type n'en vaut pas la peine . "

" Il a raison . " dit un garçon brun en ce penchant vers elle " Nakabayashi n'est qu'un abruti . "

" Je vous demande pardon ? " demanda Izumi en colère qu'il l'insulte comme ça

" Tout ce qu'il sais faire c'est frimé avec son argent . " dit un garçon au cheveux violet avec des lunettes " Pour résumer tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de lui . "

" Tout ce qu'il sais faire c'est frimé avec son argent hein ? " demanda Izumi avec un regard noir " Et vous pouvez me donner des exemples ? "

" Eh bien facile . " dit le garçon au cheveux vert " Il y a peu j'ai cassé mon vélo à cause d'un accident mineur et il m'a dit que lui en avait toute une collection dernier crie et qu'il pouvait m'en offrir un si je voulais . "

" Et tu appelles ça de la frime ! " cria Izumi sur lui l'effrayant beaucoup " Il voulait juste t'aider ! "

" C'était juste une manière de masqué la frime Izumi . " dit le garçon brun

" Et il n'a pas que sur l'argent qu'il frime . " dit la fille au cheveux violet " Quand j'ai eu une mauvaise note au dernier contrôle de maths , il m'a proposé de me donné des cours comme il était le plus fort de la classe pour que je progresse . "

" Encore une fois il voulait juste aider ! " cria Izumi

" Mais non et en plus quand je lui est demandé ce qu'il espérait en retour il a dit qu'il n'avait besoin de rien et que je ne lui devait rien . " dit la fille

" Vous êtes vraiment tous des abrutis ! " hurla Izumi d'un ton tellement en colère qu'ils ont tous reculer en tremblant " Vous pensez que simplement parce qu'il est riche il est crâneur et égoïste mais je vous le dit ouvertement il vaut bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! Tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'ici c'était juste essayé de vous aidez mais vous vous l'avez de suite envoyé balader au lieu d'essayer de le connaître ! La vérité c'est juste que vous êtes tous jaloux de lui et que vous voulez qu'il ce sente mal ! Je vais vous le dire c'est vous les égoïstes et je ne veux pas restais avec des gens comme vous ! "

Ils étaient à la limite de la crise d'angoisse tellement Izumi avait était intimidante , elle a commencé a partir mais elle a été appelé .

" A-attend Izumi . " dit le garçon au cheveux verts " N-ne me dis pas que toi et Nakabayashi vous êtes très très proche . "

" Sa ce pourrait . " dit Izumi indirectement " Sa ne vous regarde pas . "

Elle est partie laissant toute la classe avec la mâchoire au sol et les yeux écarquillé sans remarqué qu'une fille avait observé toute la scène dans l'ombre avant de courir après elle dans le couloir .

" Excuse moi Izumi . "

Izumi c'est retourné pour voir une jeune fille de son âge la regarder . Elle avait un visage angélique avec de doux yeux vert et de long cheveux brun et lisse . Elle portait le même uniforme qu'elle et même si ce n'était pas autant qu'elle , elle avait aussi des formes très généreuse .

" Oui qui a t'il ? " demanda Izumi

" Sa te dérange si on parle un peu en privé ? "

Izumi était un peu confuse mais elle n'a pas posé de question et elles sont toute les deux monté sur le toit où il n'y avait personne .

" Alors qui a t'il ? " demanda Izumi

" Eh bien voilà , je ne tournerai pas autour du pot . " dit-elle avant de prendre un air strict " Laisse Yoshitaka tranquille ! Ne l'approche plus et ne le touche plus jamais ! "

Izumi l'a regardé avec les yeux grand ouvert l'air très surprise mais elle a vite réussi a retrouvé son calme .

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Ne fait pas semblant . J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit en classe . "

Izumi c'est souvenu de tout ce qu'elle avait vu et c'est d'un rendu compte que cela prêtait facilement a confusion et elle est devenu toute rouge .

" Non , non , non ! " cria Izumi en gigotant les mains " Tu as mal compris . Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre nous ! "

" Tu le jure ? " demanda t'elle encore méfiante

" Je te le jure . Nous ne sortons pas du tout ensemble , je ne l'aime pas de cette façon . "

" D'accord , je veux bien te croire . Excuse moi pour ce malentendu " dit-elle toujours un peu incertaine " Mais dit moi , si tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui pourquoi tu le défends comme ça ? Et si vous ne sortais pas ensemble pourquoi semblait vous si proche ? "

" Eh bien en fait . . " commença Izumi avant de ce souvenir de ce que Yoshitaka lui a dit et de sourire de manière espiègle " Mais dit moi . Tu ne serai pas Anna par hasard ? "

" Si , Anna Kurauchi . Comment le sais-tu ? " demanda Anna avant de devenir toute rouge et d'ouvrir grand la bouche " Est-ce que Yoshitaka a parlé de moi ?! "

Izumi a alors sourit de manière vraiment sournoise . Elle n'était pas du genre a taquiné surtout sur ce genre de sujet mais en voyant cette jeune fille visiblement très amoureuse c'était plus forte qu'elle .

" Oui il a dit que tu étais sa seul vrai amie dans cette école et que à part toi il n'y avait que des crétin . " dit-elle avant de s'approcher très près d'elle et de glousser " Enfin lui dit que vous êtes amis mais toi à ce que je vois tu ne le vois pas comme ça ? Tu le vois comme bien plus . "

" Oh mon dieux ! " dit Anna en ce cachant les yeux morte d'embarras " Sa ce vois tant que ça ? "

" Encore plus que ça . " gloussa Izumi " Mais dit moi qu'est-ce qui t'attire tant chez lui ? "

" Eh bien en faite . " dit-elle les yeux fermer et l'air rêveur " C'est la première fois que je vois un type aussi gentil et courageux . "

" Gentil et courageux , hein . " ricana Izumi en la fixant

" Oui et encore les mots sont faibles c'est un véritable justicier . " dit-elle en frottant son pied au sol " Par exemple quand on était en CE2 trois brute m'ont poussé et on essayé de volé mon déjeuner mais Yoshitaka c'est interposé sans hésité et leur a crié dessus que si ils ne me laissaient pas tranquille ils auraient affaire à lui . C'est le jour ou l'on est devenu amie . Sans lui ces trois voyous m'auraient persécuté , ce garçon est mon héro . "

" Donc ils sont amis depuis le CE2 ils doivent vraiment être très proche . " pensa Izumi en souriant sincèrement " Mais je trouve tout de même ça un peu casse-cou . Je veux dire seul contre trois brute . "

" Eh bien en faite il a gagné assez facilement . " dit Anna étonnant Izumi " Et depuis ce jour il a toujours était là pour moi . Une fois quand il pleuvait et que j'avais oublié mon parapluie il m'a donné le siens et il a marché sous la pluie sans même s'en soucié et le jour ou mes parents n'avez pas pu venir me chercher à cause de leur travail il a fait venir une limousine exprès pour moi . "

" Il est du genre à faire les choses en grand . " dit Izumi

" Oui . " gloussa Anna avant de reprendre son air rêveur " Mais rien n'a plus compté pour moi que le jour où il a eu le courage de ce dresser contre mon père rien que pour moi . "

" Comment ça ? " demanda Izumi

" Eh bien mon père est un père très attentionné et très gentil mais il est également très intimidant et très strict sur ses opinions . " ria nerveusement Anna " Mais c'est assez normal j'imagine pour un commissaire général . "

" Un commissaire générale ! Attend . . Kurauchi où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu . . " chercha Izumi avant de trouver la réponse qui la surprenait " Ton père c'est Daisuke Kurauchi ?! Le chef de toute la police japonaise ?! "

" Oui . " dit Anna " Mais revenons en à l'histoire . Un jour quand moi et Yoshitaka avions 10 ans je l'ai invité a venir déjeuner chez moi , ma mère n'était pas là mais mon père si . C'était la première fois qu'il ce rencontrait et il ce sont plutôt bien entendu . Mais mon père a voulu soulever un sujet qui m'a énerver . "

"Quelle sujet ? "

" Eh bien j'ai toujours voulu devenir une grande médecin comme ma mère et mon père a dit que la meilleur route a suivre pour cela c'était d'aller dans un grand collège de médecine privée au état-unis . " dit Anna en prenant un air triste " Je lui est dit que je ne voulais pas y allé , que je voulais resté au Japon avec tout mes amis mais comme je te l'ai dit il est très strict sur ses opinions et il m'a crié dessus que c'était la meilleur chose à faire et que j'irai en septembre que je le veuille ou non . "

" C'est franchement égoïste ! " cria Izumi en colère

" Alors que j'étais sur le point de pleurer Yoshitaka a pris son assiette et l'a balancé sur la figure de mon père . " dit Anna surprenant Izumi " Mon père c'est bien sûr énerver et lui a demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça et Yoshitaka lui a crié dessus qu'il était un père monstrueux de vouloir me forcer a quitté mes amis pour une route qu'il avait lui même tracé et il a dit que même si il avait un grand rôle a joué dans ma vie il s'agissait toujours de MA vie et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décidé a ma place . Mon père était très surpris , c'étais la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait tête comme ça mais il a aussi vu que Yoshitaka faisait ça pour moi et il a réussi a le convaincre . Sans lui je serais plus dans ce pays pour te parler . "

" Tenir tête à un commissaire général à seulement 10 ans pour aider une amie . " dit Izumi admirative " C'était vraiment très courageux de sa par . "

" Oui et quand je lui est demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça , il a répondu que j'étais très importante pour lui et que jamais il ne me laisserai tomber . " dit Anna à nouveau dans sa bulle " C'est ce jour là que je suis vraiment tombé amoureuse de lui . "

" A ce que je vois Yoshitaka tiens vraiment beaucoup à ses amis . " pensa Isumi en souriant " Dit moi Anna , tu as déjà rencontré Serena et Thanos ? "

" Bien sûr des tas de fois . " dit Anna " Je me souviens que le première fois que j'ai rencontré Thanos il m'a secoué la main tellement fort que j'ai failli m'évanouir . "

" Exactement comme ma petite soeur . " gloussa Izumi " Mais bon je ne peux pas dire que notre première impression était très bonne . Entre la difficulté a rentré , la chute dans le lac à deux reprise et Yoshitaka qui a oublié a deux reprise qu'on était dans la douche et entrain de ce changer . "

" Attend . " dit Anna confuse " Si je comprends bien il t'a regardé sous la douche . . pour te voir nu . "

" Euh non attend , c'était juste un accident . . "

" J'en déduis que tu vis dans la même maison que l'homme de mes rêves ! " cria Anna les joues toute rouge " Quelle chance ! "

" Ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais . " pensa Izumi en suant style anime

" En faite ce que tu veux , c'est le garder pour toi ! " cria Anna les larmes aux yeux en courant mais Izumi lui a attrapé le poignet " Lâche moi , j'ai plus envie de te parler ! "

" Ecoute Anna . " soupira Izumi " Tu as mal compris . Oui je vis avec lui mais c'est parce que c'est mon employeur . "

" Ton employeur ? "

" Oui , Mitsuki et moi n'avions pas d'endroit où allais et nous avions besoin d'un travail et Yoshitaka nous a engagé comme servante . " dit izumi en ce frottant la nuque " Enfin servante n'est plus vraiment le mot approprié car il nous considère plutôt comme des amis . "

" Merci Izumi ? Maintenant je sais quoi faire . " dit Anna en reprenant son sourire enfantin " Je vais me faire engager comme servante tout comme toi ! "

" Euh . . ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire mais tu fais comme tu veux . " dit Izumi " On peut toujours lui demander mais je ne crois pas que ce sois une bonne idée d'en parler d'un coup sortant de nul part . "

" Mais si tu vas voir . "

Elles ont alors entendu du bruit venant de la porte et par coïncidence il s'agissait de Yoshitaka .

" Yoshitaka ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? " demanda Izumi

" Je déjeune toujours ici un peu avant les heures de pauses s'a m'évite d'aller à la cantine . Je n'aime pas manger dans des endroits bruyant . " répondit Yoshitaka avant de remarquer Anna et de lui sourire " Tiens bonjours Anna . Tu vas bien ? "

" Oui très bien merci . " dit Anna rouge d'embarras en tapotant ses doigts " Dit Yoshitaka j'ai . . quelque chose à te demander ."

" Bien sûr , tu sais que tu peux tout me demander . " dit Yoshitaka " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Eh bien en fait . . " commença Anna avant de ce faire coupé par Izumi

" Euh Anna je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée . " dit Izumi avant de pensé " Elle est complètement folle de lui mais si elle devenait sa servante je crois que cela ne ferai que les gêner d'avantage . Yoshitaka a l'âme assez sensible et Anna a l'air assez timide avec lui , elle ce voile la face . "

" Yoshitaka elle veut pas partager ! " cria Anna comme une gamine

" Quoi ?! " cria Izumi toute rouge

S'en est alors enchaîner une dispute de gamine entre ces deux là , Yoshitaka ne sachant pas trop ce qui ce passé c'est contenté de mangé tout en les regardants . Cela a continué pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Mitsuki surgissent de nul-part et les sépares .

" Du calme les filles . " dit-elle souriante " Il y a un moyen simple d'arrangé tout ça . "

" C'est repartit pour un tour . " murmura Yoshitaka

" Un défi . " dit Mitsuki

" Quel genre de défi ? " dirent simultanément les deux concerné

Avant qu'elles n'est le temps de dire ouf elles ce sont retrouvés sur des strates en face de toute l'école qui les acclamés .

" Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire Mitsuki ? " demanda Izumi un peu énerver

" Eh bien j'ai cherché la manière la plus simple de vous départagez et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que la manière la plus simple était de vous faire passé une série d'épreuve pour savoir qui serait la plus efficace en temps que servante . " répondit Mitsuki

" Et c'est ça que tu appelles simple ?! " cria Izumi

" Eh bien tu sais nous ne sommes pas vraiment en compétition mais je dois avoué que cela à l'air efficace et marrant . " dit Anna souriante " D'accord , j'en suis ! "

" Eh bien pas moi ! " cria Izumi " C'est beaucoup trop extravagant , cela n'aura pas lieu ! "

" Désolé mais si ! " cria Shinji dans un micro " Mitsuki a déjà tout préparer et cela lui ferait de la peine que sa grande sœur ce défile ! Vous allez tout les deux passez une série d'épreuve pour voir qui est la plus apte à servir Yoshitaka ! Eh bien sur le juge ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Yoshitaka lui même ! "

La lumière d'un projecteur inconnue a alors éclairer Yoshitaka assis à une grande table avec un visage ennuyé .

" Je leur est demandé de m'expliqué la situation mais je me suis retrouvé ici avant de pouvoir un placé une . " dit Yoshitaka en toquant la table " Sa tourne presque au tour de magie . "

" C'étais une de mes idées . " dit Mitsuki avec un grands sourire " Ce sera un concours qui décidera qui est la meilleur servante et donc qui sera ta servante ! "

" Mais pourquoi Anna voudrais devenir ma servante ? " demanda Yoshitaka confus " Et même si elle le voulait pourquoi je ne devrais en choisir qu'une seul ? "

" Eh bien parce que Anna est amo. . " commença Mitsuki avant que Anna lui colle sa main violemment sur sa bouche pour la faire taire .

" Je suis juste compétitive ! " dit Anna toute rouge en riant de manière gêner " Ce sera juste une compétition amical . "

" Je vois , dans ce cas cela pourra être amusant . " dit Yoshitaka alors que Anna a soupiré de soulagement

" Mitsuki . " murmura Izumi à sa petite sœur " Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit ouvertement . "

" Désolé . " gloussa Mitsuki en tirant la langue

" Moi ça me va ! " dit Anna des flammes dans les yeux

" Bon débarrassons nous de ça tout de suite . " souffla Izumi

" Bien , le concours ce fera en six épreuve . Le talent de cuisinière , la capacité a guérir , la tendresse d'une servante , l'efficacité au ménage , la capacité à gardé son calme et l'apparence des uniformes . " expliqua Shinji dans le micro " Yoshitaka vous notera chacune avec un note allant de 0 à 100 . Celle qui aura cumulé le plus de point sera considérer comme la meilleur servante . Vous êtes prête ? "

" Oui ! " elles ont dit mutuellement

" Dans ce cas passons tout de suite à l'épreuve de la cuisine . " dit Shinji en montrant deux table avec plusieurs ingrédients variés " Vous avez tout les deux trente minute pour préparer un repas froids . "

" Oh non la catégorie dans laquelle je suis la plus nul . " pensa Izumi perplexe

" Un instant . " dit Mitsuki en voyant Yoshitaka lever la main " Le juge désir faire une réclamation . "

" On pourrait passé cette épreuve ? " demanda Yoshitaka en se grattant nerveusement la tête " Parce que je les connais et sans vouloir les vexé elles sont aussi mauvaise cuisinière l'une que l'autre . "

" HE ! " crièrent les deux filles en faisant la moue .

" Désolé mais les épreuves sont décidés et ne peuvent être changer ou annulé . " dit Shinji " Mesdames , à vos fourneau ! "

Un compte à rebours de 30 minutes c'est déclenché et bien que n'ayant presque pas d'expérience dans le domaine elles ont fait de leur mieux pour cuisiné quelque chose de comestible .

Après 30 minutes elles avaient fini juste à temps . Izumi avait préparer des boulettes de riz au saumon et au avocats et Anna avait préparer des nouilles sauté au bouillon de poulet .

" Maintenant à vous monsieur le juge ! " dit Shinji

" C'est pas aussi terrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais . " murmura Yoshitaka

Yoshitaka a commencé par goûté le plat d'Anna , il n'avait pas l'air d'en raffolé mais ce n'était pas non plus horrible .

" Il y a plusieurs défaut comme la cuisson qui n'est pas suffisante et le niveau d'huile beaucoup trop élever . " dit Yoshitaka avant de sourire " Mais je dois reconnaître que tu t'es beaucoup amélioré Anna , je te met la note de 50 sur 100 . "

Anna semblait satisfaite de cette note alors que Yoshitaka a ensuite goûté le plat d'Izumi et en croquant dans une des boulettes de riz il a fait une grimace visible .

" Dit moi Izumi ? " demanda Yoshitaka " Tu ne t'es pas trop précipité pour cuisiné ? "

" Pas particulièrement je crois . " dit Izumi " Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que tu as réussi a confondre le sel et le sucre . " dit Yoshitaka " Le riz est sucré . "

" Oh ! " cria Izumi avant de rougir en entendant certaine personne ce moquer d'elle " Désolé mais en même temps les deux sont des poudres blanches ! Comment les reconnaître ?! "

" Il y en a un dans une salière et l'autre dans un paquet en papier avec écrit sucre . " répondit Shinji faisant encore plus rougir Izumi

" Désolé Izumi mais cela ne vaut pas plus d'un 30 sur 100 . " dit Yoshitaka

" Anna prend donc une longueur d'avance ! " dit Shinji passons maintenant à l'épreuve suivante ! "

Les épreuves ce sont enchaîné avec l'épreuve de guérison qui consistait à guérir des blessures imaginaire . Elles étaient toute les deux très doué mais étant la filles d'un médecin Anna l'a remporté avec des notes de 90 contre 80 .

L'épreuve de la tendresse consistait à mettre l'employeur à l'aise avec des actions et des mots doux mais voulant en faire trop Anna a mit Yoshitaka assez mal à l'aise en voulant l'approchait de trop prêt et Izumi a remporté cette épreuve avec des notes de 80 contre 65 .

L'épreuve du ménage consistait a nettoyé des terrains sale le plus vite possible sans défaut . Izumi étant une fille très rapide et débrouillarde et Anna étant une fille travailleuse mais un peu maladroite , Izumi a remporté l'épreuve haut la main avec des notes de 100 contre 60 .

L'avant dernière épreuve celle de la capacité a gardé son calme consistait a résisté le plus longtemps possible à des membres de la bande de Shinji qui faisait des choses très agaçante et Izumi étant une fille au tempérament fragile et Anna étant une fille calme elle a gagné assez facilement avec des notes de 90 contre 65 .

" Reiko ! " demanda Shinji à l'un de ses sbires " Peux tu nous rappelez les scores actuelle ? "

" Anna a amassé les notes de 50 , 90 , 65 , 60 et 90 pour un total de 355 sur 500 et Izumi a amassé les notes de 30 , 80 , 80 , 100 et 65 pour un total de 355 sur 500 également ! " répondit Reiko

" Contre toute attente nos candidates sont parfaitement à égalité ! " cria Shinji " C'est donc la dernière épreuve qui va les départagés ! Peux-tu nous l'expliqué Mitsuki ? "

" Avec plaisir . " dit Mitsuki avec son air irrésistible " J'avais prévu deux versions de cette épreuve au cas où vous seriez à égalité . Donc dans cette épreuve chacune de vous choisira le costume qu'elle voudra dans les tribunes . Il y aura trois manche dans cette épreuve , uniforme de travail , tenu de soirée et maillot de bain , celui que Yoshitaka jugera la plus séduisante gagnera , il faudra remporté deux manches sur trois . "

" QUOI ?! " hurla Izumi folle d'embarras " Hors de question qu'on porte des costumes voyeur devant toute cette foule ! "

" Parle pour toi ! " dit Anna toujours aussi déterminé " Je vais me battre pour la victoire ! "

" Oh c'est pas vrai ! " cria Izumi " Yoshitaka fais quelque chose ! "

" Ben moi je dirais pas non Izumi mais je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire dans cette situation . " dit Yoshitaka " Je doute fort que le nouveau fan club de Mitsuki nous laisse partir avant qu'il n'y ait une gagnante . "

Izumi a simplement soupiré sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire et a accepté de continué la compétition .

Dans la catégorie uniforme Anna est sorti avec une tenue de Maid très légère avec des oreilles de chat et a commencé a faire des postures de soumise , tout les garçon ont sifflé excepté Yoshitaka qui la trouvé très jolie mais cela l'a un peu embarrassé . Izumi elle est sorti avec une tenue de maid normal et rose moins révélatrice mais très moulante et a rougit un peu dans un air mignon que Yoshitaka a adoré . Il a donc avec grande difficulté choisit Izumi pour cette manche .

Dans la catégorie tenu de soirée Izumi est sorti avec une robe rouge à colle ouvert très jolie et Anna est sortie avec une robe noir avec un plus grand décolleté et avec une longue jupe touchant presque le sol mais coupé en V montrant entièrement l'une de ses jambes . Yoshitaka a trouvé que cette robe était faite pour elle et a donc choisi Anna pour cette manche .

" Cette compétition est encore plus serrer qu'on ne le pensais mes amis ! " dit Shinji " Nos deux concurrente on chacune un point c'est donc la manche du maillot de bain qui va les départager ! Allez choisir mesdames ! "

Elles sont entré dans les coulisses et Yoshitaka a commencé a réfléchir .

" Je sais que je devrais me sentir mal pour Izumi mais je ne peux pas nié que j'aime beaucoup ce que je vois . " pensa Yoshitaka " Est-ce que cela fait de moi un mauvais gars ? Il faudra que je demande à Serena . "

Dans les strates Izumi cherchait désintéresser alors que Anna cherchait comme une puce voulant vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux et pour la première fois depuis le début du concours , elles ce sont parlés .

" Dit Anna ? " demanda Izumi

" Quoi ? " dit Anna sans la regardé

" Je suis désolé que les choses est tourné de cette manière mais ne va pas croire que je fais cela parce que je ne veux pas travailler avec toi . " dit sincèrement Izumi " Je fais ça pour vous aidez toi et Yoshitaka . "

" Et tu veux nous aidez en nous séparant ! " cria Anna

" Il ne faut pas voir les choses comme ça . " dit Izumi " C'est juste que Yoshitaka est un peu petite nature quand il s'agit d'amour et toi tu m'as l'air assez timide avec lui donc j'ai très vite fait le lien et pensé que si tu travaillais pour lui vous seriez tout les deux mal à l'aise en permanence . "

" Je ne peux pas nier que c'est une situation possible . Alors . . " commença Anna avant de rougir " Tu t'inquiètes pour nous ? "

" Evidemment . " dit Izumi en souriant gentiment " Si tu es importante pour mon employeur et ami tu es aussi importante pour moi . "

Anna est d'un coup devenu toute rouge mais a essayé de le caché en regardant les pilles de vêtement .

" Dépêchons nous d'en finir . " dit-elle en fouillant

Dix minutes plus tard elles sont ressortit .

Anna portait un bikini vert cobalt très voyeur et Izumi portait un bikini rose pale en dentelle un peu moins voyeur mais qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes .

Tout les garçons présent avait des cœurs à la place des yeux et étaient au bord de l'extase même Yoshitaka devait se pincer le nez pour que le sang ne coule pas .

" Cela aura était un super moment mais hélas tout à une fin ! " dit Shinji " Yoshitaka ce sera ta dernière décision . Qui est la grande gagnante ? "

" C'est que . . " dit Yoshitaka incertain " Elles sont toute les deux très jolie . Je suis vraiment obligé de choisir ? "

" Dans un concours il n'y a toujours qu'un seul gagnant Yoshitaka . " dit gentiment Mitsuki

Mais avant que Yoshitaka ne puisse prononcé son verdicts des bruits étranges ont raisonné dans la pièce . Ils ce sont tourné vers la source du bruit et on vu Pochi sauté littéralement a travers la fenêtre .

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?! " demanda Yoshitaka très surpris

" Depuis toujours il nous suit à la trace . " dit Izumi paniqué

" Vite les gars ! " cria Shinji " Protégez Mitsuki de ce lézard géant ! "

Toute la troupe de Shinji a formé une espèce de bouclier humain autour de Mitsuki qui est resté confuse .

" Ce n'est pas pour Mitsuki que vous devriez vous inquiétez ! " dit Yoshitaka

En effet Pochi est resté scié devant les maillots de bain d' Anna et Izumi et c'est mis à les poursuivre . Il a d'abord essayé d'attrapé Anna mais Izumi c'est mis devant elle en tendant les bras .

" Ne la touche pas Pochi ! " cria Izumi

" Tu . . tu me protèges ? " demanda Anna

" Que devrais-je faire pour te prouver que je veux simplement ton bien . " dit Izumi en souriant sincèrement

Anna est de nouveau devenu toute rouge et elle a ressentit quelque chose dans son cœur . Mais tout cela n'a pas empêcher Pochi de bondir sur Izumi , heureusement Yoshitaka l'a pris par la main et a couru .

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? " demanda Izumi le crocodile toujours à leur trousse

" Tu vois le local là bas ? " murmura Yoshitaka " Une fois dedans sort par la porte de derrière et ferme là . "

Yoshitaka a alors jeté Izumi dans le local et une fois Pochi à l'intérieur il a fermé la porte de devant . Pendant ce temps Izumi c'est précipité et a fermé la porte arrière laissant Pochi totalement emprisonné .

" Voilà ça c'est fait . " soupira Izumi

" Dit Mitsuki tu connais cet animal ? " demanda Shinji

" Bien sûr c'est Pochi . " dit Mitsuki en souriant " Il vit avec nous chez Yoshitaka . "

A ces mot le fan club de Mitsuki est resté sans voix .

" TOI ET TA SŒURS VOUS VIVEZ AVEC YOSHITAKA !? " hurlèrent-ils simultanément

" Elles vous ont dit que c'étaient mes servantes . " dit Yoshitaka " Donc je ne vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant . "

" On pensait qu'elles étaient juste des travailleuse à mi-temps ! " cria un sbire " Elles viennent chaque jour passer un coup de balai mais elles repartent . "

" Mais en fait ce sont tes esclaves ! " hurla un autre sbire " Qu'est-ce que tu leurs fait au juste !? Tu leurs force a porté des uniformes révélateur , tu les espionnes dans leur bain , tu les fait transpiré pour mater leur décolleté plein de sueur !? ( ça ne vous rappelle rien ? T_T )

Toute l'école qui les regardaient a commencé a murmuré et pour une raison inconnu la plupart semblait le croire .

" Il ne nous fait aucune de ces choses ! " cria Izumi avec colère

" Yoshitaka ne ferait jamais ça . " dit Mitsuki pas du tout d'accord " C'est quelqu'un de très gentil . "

" En plus tu les a payé pour qu'elles disent ce que tu veux !? " cria un troisième sbire " Tu as achetés leur services ! "

" Tu es monstre pervers Nakabayashi ! " cria Shinji " Et nous laisserons pas Mitsuki entre tes sales mains ! "

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles le connaissaient Izumi et Mitsuki on vu de la haine dans les yeux de Yoshitaka . Il c'est alors avancé sans rien dire vers le sbire qui a parlé avant Shinji alors que la pièce était totalement muette .

" J'espère avoir mal entendu . " dit Yoshitaka d'un ton sans émotion " Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? "

" J'ai dit que tu avais achetés leur service ! " cria le sbire cachant sa peur " Et alors ?! "

Au lieu de répondre Yoshitaka lui a donné un coup de poing dans la figure sans crié garde et avant qu'il n'est le temps de comprendre il lui en a collé deux autre le mettant KO le visage ensanglanté .

" Tu es fou ! " cria Shinji

" Je ne suis pas du genre bagarreur mais j'ai quand même des limites . " dit Yoshitaka avant de fléchir les bras " Mais si vous voulez vous pouvez essayé de le venger . "

" Si on pouvait il y a longtemps qu'on t'aurais donné une dure correction Nakabayashi ! "

" Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? "

" Tu le sais bien . " dit Shinji " Ce boxeur de 2 mètres 15 pour 180 kilos de muscle et cette sabreuse omnisciente . "

" Vous voulez dire Thanos et Serena ? Mais ils ne sont pas là pas vrai ? " dit Yoshitaka en s'avançant de manière menaçante " D'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'il est un jour mis le pied dans cette académie . "

" Peut-être mais ils pourraient le faire aujourd'hui . "

" Voilà une manière pas très masqué de dire que vous avez peur . " dit-il vraiment en colère " C'est limite insultant pour Mitsuki de ce faire admiré par des losers comme vous ! "

Etant la chose la plus rageante que l'on pouvait dire à un fan club ils lui ont tous foncé dessus .

Ils ont essayé de l'attaqué mais Yoshitaka les a dominé avec un niveau de combat incroyable . Tout le monde était très surpris de le voir les faire tomber comme des mouches . Ils ont essayés de l'attaqué dans plusieurs de direction à la fois mais Yoshitaka a contre attaqué comme si il avait des yeux derrière la tête et les rares coups qui arrivait à l'atteindre ne lui faisait pas grand chose .

Au bout d'un moment ils étaient tous sur le sol avec du sang sur leur visage . Mais Shinji c'est relevé et a essayé de l'assommé avec une barre de fer .

" He ! " cria Izumi en attrapant la barre .

" Qu. . " commença Shinji avant de recevoir un grand coup de pied dans les parties et un grand uppercut dans la mâchoire le mettant au sol .

" Je suis tout de même ta servante Yoshitaka . " dit Izumi avec le sourire " Je ne vais te laissé faire tout le travail . "

" Merci pour l'aide . " gloussa Yoshitaka avant de reprendre son air énerver et de tiré Shinji à peine conscient par les cheveux " Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Thanos et Serena ne viennent jamais ici . C'est parce que ils n'affrontent que les ennemis trop fort pour moi , jamais je ne les ferais gaspillé leur temps avec des minables comme vous . "

Il lui a ensuite claqué la tête sur le sol le mettant KO et a vu que toute l'école le regardait avec les yeux hors de leur orbites .

" Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez !? " hurla Yoshitaka l'air sombre les faisant tous détaler comme des lapins .

" Woaw Yoshitaka . " dit Anna " C'étais très impressionnant . "

" Merci . "

" Je croyais que tu avais plus de tempérament que ça Yoshitaka . " gloussa Izumi " Créer un tel carnage parce qu'on t'appelle pervers . "

" Cela m'est complètement égale qu'on m'appelle pervers . " dit Yoshitaka avant de sourire " Ce qui m'a vraiment énerver c'est qu'ils aient osé insinuer que vous étiez le genre de fille qu'on pouvait acheter . "

Izumi a rougit à cette bonne intention et même Mitsuki avait l'air assez gêner dans le bon sens .

" Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre comme ça ? " demanda Mitsuki changeant de sujet

" A ton avis ? C'est Thanos et Serena qui m'ont appris . Chaque jour à 18 h 00 pile ils me font suivre un entraînement rigoureux depuis maintenant trois ans . C'est efficace . . mais . . " dit Yoshitaka en basculant " Je ne suis pas aussi endurant qu'eux . "

Il s'est ensuite écrouler de fatigue dans les bras d'Izumi .

" Le pauvre . " dit Mitsuki " Il a l'air complètement épuisé . "

" Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue les bagarreurs solitaire . " dit Izumi souriante tout en le regardant dormir

Elles ont appelés Thanos pour qu'il vienne les chercher sans ce souvenir que Pochi était toujours enfermé dans le local et une heure plus tard Yoshitaka était allongé dans sa chambre avec Izumi , Mitsuki et Anna qui le regardait fixement .

" Cela aura était un sacré premier jour . " souffla Izumi

" Oui mais amusant . " dit Mitsuki avant de faire la mou " C'est juste dommage que Yoshitaka n'est pas pu prendre de décision , on ce sera jamais la gagnante du concours . "

" Le résultat n'avait de toute façon plus aucune importance . " dit Anna avec un grand sourire innocent " Parce que finalement Yoshitaka n'aura pas besoin de choisir . "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Durant cette compétition quand j'ai vu que tu te souciés temps de moi et que tu étais une fille si gentille . " dit Anna toute rouge la main sur le cœur " J'ai eu une illumination . "

" Une illumination ? Laquelle ? "

Au lieu de répondre Anna lui a bondit dessus et la serré très fort .

" Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi Izumi ! " cria Anna de manière hystérique .

" QUOI ?! " hurla Izumi extrêmement surprise

" Tu te rends compte ? Je t'aime et nous aimons toute les deux Yoshitaka ! " cria Anna en ce frottant à elle " Nous allons pouvoir former un triangle amoureux et vivre heureux tout les trois ! "

" WOAW WOAW ! " dit Izumi en ce dégageant " On ce calme Anna . Premièrement moi et Yoshitaka sommes simplement amis et deuxièmement je suis hétéro . "

" Tu es têtu en plus je trouve ça très attirant . " dit-elle avant de commencé a lui courir après " Reviens ma chérie ! "

Izumi c'est enfuis pendant que Mitsuki était sidérer par ce grand changement de personnalité , Anna était passé d'une fille timide à une amoureuse ouverte .

" D'habitude j'ai rien contre les lesbiennes mais là je trouve ça très choquant . " murmura Mitsuki

Yoshitaka a alors baillé et c'est réveillé .

" Où est-ce que je suis ? " demanda-t'il

" Tu es dans ta chambre . " dit Mitsuki souriante " Tu t'es endormie après ta grand démonstration de force et on t'a ramené ici . "

" Ah merci . " dit Yoshitaka " Où est Izumi ? "

" Disons qu'elle joue au chat et à souris avec sa nouvelle amie . " dit Mitsuki " Dit moi Yoshitaka , est-ce que Anna est toujours du genre fille timide ? "

" Non elle est seulement un peu timide avec les gens qu'elle rencontre et un peu du genre à ce laissé aller par ses émotions . " répondit Yoshitaka en ce levant du lit " Mais sinon c'est une fille très courageuse et très ouverte d'esprit , d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais elle est bisexuel . "

" C'est une information qui nous aurez était utile il y a dix minutes . " murmura Mitsuki " En particulier à Izumi . "

" Bon maintenant mieux vaut retourné au travail . " dit Yoshitaka

" Attend " dit Mitsuki avant de s'avancé juste en face de lui et de l'embrassé sur la joue sans crié garde " C'est pour te remercié de nous avoir protéger . "

Yoshitaka étais paralysé sur place . Ce n'étais pas seulement à cause du baisé mais aussi parce que pour la première fois il voyait Mitsuki rougir avec un air timide .

C'était certain , ces fille lui réservaient encore bien des surprises .


End file.
